Magic of a Non-Wiccan Kind
by Sunleaves17
Summary: Buffy jumped through the portal. Instead of dying, she lands on the lawn of our favorite magical castle where she meets a familiar face. Professor Dumbledore hires her as a professor. Can she help Harry get through his fifth year all while dealing with her own life and Dawn? Take place during Order of the Phoenix and in between Seasons 5 and 6 in Buffy.
1. Prologue

**Hi people. I'm Sunleaves. If you've read/reading my PJO/HP crossover, I've had no luck. My inspiration for that gas disappeared so it's being discontinued. This is my first Buffy fanfic attempt, so please don't kill me when I get OOC. I'll try to update at least twice a month because I have to start limiting my time on here. I'm also having trouble keeping my grade up to scratch, so if I don't update as often as I say I will, that' probably why. Enjoy le story.**

**-Sunleaves**

** Prologue**

"Dawn, listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work that I have to do. I have to close the door. Tell Giles... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me." The tears were streaming down Dawn's face. It broke Buffy's heart to see her this way, but she knew what she needed to be done. Buffy couldn't live with it if Dawn died. Dawn would be able to, in time. What Buffy said to Giles, about her quitting if Dawn died, was true. Buffy knew Dawn would heal. If Dawn didn't survive, neither would Buffy.

Buffy had seen so much pain. Her father had left at a crucial time in her life, but she found a new one. Giles had betrayed her when he used the Cruciamentum and pretended he didn't know what was wrong. Her mother had died. If Dawn died too, Buffy wouldn't bother with living.

She'd be alive but only in the definition of the word. Her heart would be pumping blood through her body.. Her brain would be sending signals to her body. But she wouldn't be living. She wouldn't go to the movies. She wouldn't Slay. She wouldn't do anything except eat, sleep, and drink.

Buffy hardened her heart. Besides, it was a portal. Portals were doorways; people just don't know where they'll end up. If it's a door, there had to be an exit, right? Buffy held to this hope. There was a chance- a slim chance but a chance nonetheless-that she would survive.

Buffy took one last look at Dawn before turning. She ran like she had never run before. She reached the end of the tower and jumped. The portal tore at her, but it was as if Buffy was watching from somewhere else. She fell through the portal and landed with a soft thump on a sunny lakeside. She stood up dazedly and waited for the fog to clear. She saw a crowd of teens looking at her.

* * *

The portal closed suddenly. Giles looked through the wreckage urgently while the others watched. Willow supported Tara. Xander was holding Anya. Spike limped. Dawn edged down the stairs as fast as she could without her cuts burning. Giles stood up, a small smile gracing his features.

"What are you smiling 'bout, Watcher?" demanded Spike. Giles's smile grew bigger.

"There's no body. Buffy may not have died," he said. Dawn gasped as one of her cuts began bleeding again. She slid down the wall to sit. The room's occupants looked at her. Spike limped over to her and picked her up, bridal style. Dawn sobbed into his chest.

"I'm gonna take the Niblet home. Unless you want to go somewhere else?" he said, looking down at Dawn.

"Your crypt," she murmured. That was a shocker. Everyone looked at Dawn, unbelievingly. Spike looked down at her again.

"That okay with you, Watcher?" he asked Giles. Giles took off his glasses and nodded.

"Yes, that'll be fine Spike. If Dawn needs anything, just swing by the shop."

"Giles," said Dawn quietly, "Buffy said that she figured it out. And that she had to close the door." Giles gaped at her.

"It seems your sister was much brighter than I thought." Everyone began clearing out, their hearts lightened by the fact that Buffy may not be dead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Chapters won't be updated as often as this. I'm only updating now 'cause I have the first few chapter already written. It came to my notice that I had forgotten to put up disclaimer, so here it is. If I was Joss Whedon of J.K Rowling, why would I be writing fanfiction about the T.V and books? This chapter has much dialogue.**  
** -Sunny**

Chapter One

Buffy was by a giant lake where thirty kids wearing dresses were staring at her. She looked up. No portal. She sighed in relief. Something happened right. She looked at the kids, examining them. Looking for weaknesses, strengths, weapons. One of the kids, a black-haired boy with a strange scar on his forehead, pinged on Slaydar. She examined him closer. He dressed like the rest of the kids. Nothing about him seemed evil.

Three older people walked towards them. One of the guys looked familiar. One of them looked impossibly old. The other looked like he smelled something very walked in front of her. The man who looked familiar gasped.

"Buffy!" Buffy examined him carefully. He definitely looked familiar. Maybe from college? He looked the same age. Buffy pulled on a mask of indifference in case it was an enemy.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her muscles tense and ready to attack if needed. He chuckled in disbelief and shook his head.

"Wow. I never thought you wouldn't be able to recognize your old flame." Buffy stood alert.

"Sorry. I've just gone through very traumatizing events where the only Ex that seemed to give a damn was Angel. Which one are you?" she said flatly. The man walked closer.

"Didn't think Sunnydale was that bad. I mean, the only thing that was bad when I was left was our relationship and your mother." Buffy's mask slipped slightly before she pulled herself together.

"I have nothing to say to you." The man chuckled coldly. He nodded to the kids.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Buffy."

"Riley, how do you know her?" asked the black-haired kid.

"We dated, he started getting temporary highs by putting his life in danger because I didn't need him, and he left without looking back even though I ran after him and was calling his name. He just doesn't realize what stuff I was dealing with when it happened," Buffy said bitterly. Riley's face softened slightly.

"Buffy..."

"You don't know what happened to us last night. And you're not going to until I call Spike." Riley's face twisted up.

"You talk to Spike?"

"He's the only one apart from Giles who'll only tell when I want, how I want, and what I want. Plus, he's been looking after Dawn since you left." His face went back to normal, kind of. "And what happened to 'no civilian contact'?"

"I kind of, um, ditched them when Dumbledore asked me to teach a class on the supernatural." Buffy blinked and began laughing.

"The only things you know about the supernatural you got from capturing them and us. Why didn't he get anyone from the stupid British bastards who nearly killed me? And don't give me that look; you know it's true. Is there a phone anywhere I can use?" asked Buffy.

"Muggle technology doesn't work at Hogwarts. The magical pulses interferes with the electricity," explained a bushy haired brunette. Buffy sighed.

"Then, is there any damn way I can get word to Spike?" The Gandalf look-a-like stood.

"My dear, you could always use an owl." Buffy looked at him confused.

"You people use owls to deliver messages? What's wrong with you?" The old guy chuckled.

"I can assure you, my dear, that there is nothing wrong with us."

"Except?"

"Oh for God's sake, Buffy!" Riley exploded.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't happen to land here unless the almighty puppeteers didn't have something for me to do," Buffy retorted.

"There is currently a wizard doing evil. Murdering and torturing innocent people. His name is Lord Voldemort." The crowd flinched.

"So you guys are afraid of some dude named Volleywart? Please, the Mayor sounds like he was harder to kill."

"This isn't Sunnydale, Buffy! You have no clue what you're going up against!" shouted Riley. Buffy narrowed her eyes. Please. She had just defeated a hell god with a hammer. This guy could be a piece of cake.

"Again, I say, you know nothing about the shit me and Dawnie went through. Hell, even what Spike went through! Is there anything I can do to kill this guy? Is he human?"

"Maybe we should continue this discussion in private," suggested the old guy, nodding to the growing crowd. Buffy nodded.

"Riley already knows me. He can be excluded from the discussion. You, me, and whoever else needs to know this," said Buffy, glaring at Riley. he old man nodded and began walking inside. Buffy followed him in.

They walked through the halls at a brisk pace. Buffy looked at the walls and was shocked to see the pictures moving. The stairs moved. Buffy almost fell off a couple times, but she was saved by her Slayer balance. The suits of armour decorating the walls seemed normal. The only thing that made her uncomfortable were the ghosts and the poltergeist. She flashed back to when the two ghosts possessed her and Angelus in her junior year. And again when inhabited her and Riley.

She shivered. These trips down Memory Lane were not helping. At least no one looked like her friends. She wouldn't be able to deal with that. They stopped in a stone gargoyle. Giles would've come up with impossible explanations for this and be correct. Buffy smiled fondly.

"Pepper Imps," said the guy. The gargoyle moved aside to reveal a staircase. The climbed the staircase. The old guy opened the door. What met Buffy was not what she expected. A familiar blonde male and brunette female were standing in the room.

"Buffy!" Said girl was tackled by the brunette. Buffy hugged her back tightly as the brunette sobbed into her chest. Then the girl punched her. Buffy had been expecting it. There was a thing that teens do called "rebellion."

"Never do that again! If you die again, you'll probably stay dead!" she shouted. Buffy looked taken aback.

"Wait-what? When did I die?" she demanded of her sister. Dawn looked like it was the mot obvious thing in the world.

"The portal when the blood stops flowing. That means you died and someone brought you back. Duh. Anyways, Spike had the idea of checking his old professor's for any idea where you might be." Buffy looked around Dawn at Spike.

"Thank you for keeping your word, Spike. That's two things you've done for us now." Spike shrugged, looking almost uncomfortable with the attention.

"You just remember what I said earlier, love," Spike reminded her gently. The professor looked at Spike.

"My dear William, you look remarkably preserved for someone who must be over one hundred years old." Spike shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, well. Face plants, y'know. Hurt like hell, but you look much better for it," he lied quickly. Dawn snorted in Buffy's shoulder. Buffy thwacked her on the head.

"Be nice."

"But it's Spike! Do I have to?" she whined. Spike pulled an affronted look on his face.

"Hey! I'm a person, too!"

"No, you're not," the sisters replied in unison. Spike sniffed.

"Fine. Next time you try and drag me into your business I'll just leave you there to die," he said. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Drop the act Spike. What's the deal here? Everyone's wearing dresses. The pictures and staircases move." Spike snorted.

"Duh, Goldilocks. This is a magic school. You aren't the only special person in this world." Buffy shrugged.

"Why didn't Willow and Tara come here?"

"These are the stereotypical magical folks. Wands, brooms, cauldrons, pointy hats. It's them. And before you ask how I know this stuff, I used to come here. My wand was made of blackthorne and dragon heartsring." Dawn snorted. Buffy looked at her strangely until Spike's comment registered in her head. She gave Dawn a disturbed look.

"You have spent way too much around Xander and Anya," Buffy said, disturbed by her sister's thoughts.

"So said you."

As heartwarming as this discussion is, ladies, there is one thing I need to tell Dumbledore about. It's about Dawn." Buffy paled and gripped Dawn tighter.

"About the _thing_?" she asked slowly, ignoring Dawn's pleas for breath. Spike shook his head.

"God, no. This involves something else. You can stay Buffy. Tall, dark, and greasy over there can leave. This involves us and no one else." The man looked to Dumbledore, who nodded. The man left. Spike looked relieved.

"So about me?" asked Dawn curiously, but she had a scared look on her face. Buffy rubbed her shoulders before glaring at Spike.

"Does it have to be brought up now? Especially after last night. Can't it wait?" asked Buffy. If it had potential to be dangerous, it could wait a few days. Dawn was still wearing the damn dress Glory put her in, for Heaven's sake**(A/N: Hehehe)**. Spike shook his head, looking grave.

"No, the sooner the better."

"Well, then, what is _oh so_ important?" Buffy asked sarcastically. Hey, she had watched her sister be kidnapped by Glory, been brought out of catatonic state, killed a hell god with a hammer, and jumped off a tower. She had every right to be stressed, and thereby, impatient.

"You and Dawn are witches." Spike watched as Buffy's eyebrows tried to escape, and her mouth formed a perfect "o".

**See the pretty blue button? We likes the pretty blue button. Hit the pretty blue button and you'll get a cookie. If the pretty blue button likes you, you get many cookies. I get five hits on the pretty blue button, I update. HIT THE PRETTY BLUE BUTTON!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
** Hi! So my homework load has increased greatly over the past week, so I haven't had a load of time to write this. This chapter is more of a filler than anything, with only one important thing at the end of the chapter. I have no access to the brilliant minds that created these great works of modern culture.**

If a demon began killing random people at that moment, Buffy wasn't sure she'd react. She was in shock. She was a witch? What crazy world was Spike in? She wasn't a witch! Willow and Tara were the witches, not them! Spike must be insane!

"How do you know?" asked Dawn hesitantly. Spike chuckled.

"I could smell it on you, luv. Buffy, I had to watch. Her calling hides the magic. You, Bit, smell like roses and daisies and that ridiculous perfume the Hell bitch wore. Buffy smells like dust, wood, and blood. Very easy to tell you from the others, luv. Red smells like incense and books. Xander smells like sweat and metal. Tara smells like Red. Anya smells like paper. Giles smells like glasses cleaner and old books." Dawn shivered and grimaced. She looked at Spike.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that, Bit. Least you don't smell like sweat. I have to avoid blockin' up my nose every time the Xan-man showed up at my place." Buffy quirked an eyebrow.

"And what did you do while you were living in his basement?" she asked, stifling a laugh. Spike puffed out his chest and put on a brave expression.

"I suffered through it. I mean, after I tried to off myself. Red and Xander interrupted."

"As marvelous as these tales are, William," cut in Dumbledore, "we must get going. I believe our two new friends require a wand. They seem delightful. Miss Summers, you must tell me the extent of your Slaying capabilities." Seeing Buffy's wary look at him, he added," I am an old friend of Rupert Giles. The magical community and the Watchers Council have an agreement to let them deal with the supernatural, and to let us deal with, as William puts, the stereotypical magical problems." Spike nodded.

"So, the manipulative British bastards knew about you? And they didn't tell us? Stupid jerks!" muttered Buffy angrily. Spike chuckled.

"Let's not start rippin' off heads, Pet. We can do that later. Professor, I'm gonna show these two marvelous ladies around Diagon Alley."

"A quick question for Miss Summers before you go. If you decide to stay here for some time, how would you like a job?" Buffy stared at him.

"What would I do?"

"You would become a partner with Professor Finn. You would be allowed to bring supernatural creatures to class as a showcase, teach them how to defend themselves, and get paid."

"Uh, question? Why are you asking?"

"Because of the portal. Portals are tricky things; they often change the person or object that passes through them. One time, I saw one fellow come through one. He couldn't leave the country. Another time, one man would only eat chicken fried in bear blood. Portals are funny things. I offered you a job because if you are not capable of leaving Scotland, you may as well start making money." Buffy raised her eyebrows. She looked at Spike and shrugged.

"May as well. Knowing my luck, I won't be able to leave the castle grounds. Let's go buy some sticks. Spike, if you make this any longer than it has to be, you will wake in unbearable pain. C'mon, Dawnie. This place is wiggin' me out." Spike walked over to the fireplace, and he grabbed a handful of green powder.

"Okay, Slayer, Bit. You take the powder, throw it in the fireplace, say where you want to go, step in it, and poof! you're where you want to be. We want to go to Diagon Alley, got it? You get lost where the Big Bad can't protect you with this thing. You'll feel like throwing up, afterwards, but it's one hell of a lot faster than walkin'." Buffy rolled her eyes and grabbed some powder."And make sure you say it clearly. I swear, if you end up saying diagonally, I'll get this bloody chip outta my head and bite you myself."

"Yeah. That's great, Spike. Can we go now?" Dawn said impatiently. "I mean, it's not every day you find out you're a witch. You guys are the stereotypes for a reason!"

"Yes, I daresay we are a bit more careless than the Wiccans," said Dumbledore, solemnly. Spike chuckled and Buffy shrugged.

"I'll go first, Niblet," said Spike. He threw his handful of powder into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" The fireplace turned alive with green flames. Spike stepped into them, and he was gone.

"Damn, that's a neat way to travel. Dawn, you go next." Dawn went up and grabbed a handful of the powder. She copied Spike and vanished.

"You may want a list of supplies for fifth years, Miss Summers, for your sister." Dumbledore extended a sheaf of paper with things scribbled on it. Buffy took and glanced at the list. Nothing seemed dangerous. She looked at him and nodded.

"Don't call me Miss Summers. My mother was Miss Summers. Just call me Buffy. For me, Miss Summers equals me being in trouble. Thanks for the list."

"Think nothing of it. Have fun shopping." He waved and smiled. There was something about him that unnerved Buffy. Maybe it was his age. Maybe it was the smile. It was like he knew everything about her. Buffy smiled hesitantly back at him. He reminded her of Giles. Or he did, if Giles had a massive beard, wore dresses, and was obscenely old. It made her feel a little safer.

She grabbed the powder and did what Spike told her to. And, by some miracle, she didn't mispronounce it. The sudden spinning was disconcerting. She landed on her face, despite Slayer balance. A boot nudged her.

"C'mon, get up. We haven't got all day." At the sound of Spike's voice, Buffy rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Let's never do this again. I am not doing this. Where's Dawn?" she said. Spike rolled his eyes. He pointed behind her.

"Do you think I'm an idiot? I'm not going to let the Bit get lost. She, at least, has semblance of liking me. Now get up. I want to get this done quickly. I'm not particularly friends with the chap who makes wands," Spike growled. Buffy blinked and shrugged. Dawn gaped at him.

"Are we supposed to be surprised you have enemies? You're a vampire. You kill, drink blood, and live for ages until Buffy kills you. Am I the only one who knows this?" demanded Dawn. Buffy snorted. Seriously, she should know this. It was her calling. But, she supposed, she could blame the portal for frying her brain. Spike rolled his eyes and grabbed their arms. He began dragging them through the semi-crowded street. He muttered profanities under his breath. They stuck to the shadowed parts of the street, as the sun was well on its way up.

He suddenly stopped. "Damn. That's not good. Is that all, Red? Yeah. They're here with me. No, they're not dead. No, I'm not stupid. I can hear you just fine. No. London. Turns out Dawn and Buffy are witches. Wand witches. Stereotype. Wands, brooms, cauldrons. Yes. No, I'm not pullin' your leg. They're going to learn magic. Buffy may be a teacher. Yeah, I can't believe it either. Yes. Can we finish this later? They're getting their wands. How do I know? I was one. Me and magic don't mix anymore. Anything else? No? Good. Get out of my head. Now." Buffy grimaced. What did he mean? How was Willow talking to him? Was she psychic? That would be cool. It could save a lot of trouble if they could communicate telepathically.

"Spike, what the hell was that?" demanded Buffy. Something about his expression made her want to hide. He looked as if the world was about to spin into the sun.

"I'll tell you later. C'mon, we're almost there." They continued walking, with Dawn staring at everything around them. Spike stopped again in front of a dark, seemingly empty store.

"This is it?" asked Dawn disbelievingly. She glanced skeptically at it before sighing. She shrugged and pushed open the door. "Hello, is there anyone in here?" Buffy sighed and walked in. Spike looked uneasily at the door, and he put his hand up to see if he could still go in. His hand went through. His eyes widened, but he shrugged and stepped in. Buffy went up to the counter and looked around.

"Hello my dears. Are you here for wands?" A strange voice startled them. Buffy whirled around. She didn't expect to see a very pale skinned man behind her. Her slayer senses went haywire. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You got turned into a bloody vamp! God, does the world hate me?" Spike burst out. The vampire turned to face him. His eyes widened, and he burst into a smile.

"William, is that you? You look wonderful!" Spike nodded.

"Garrick, right? These two women need wands." Buffy got ready to break the leg off a nearby table if the vamp showed any sign of attacking.

"Of course. One Slayer and Key needing a wand. At the same time, no less. Curiouser and curiouser." Buffy felt her blood run cold. Dawn stiffened. Spike pulled on his game face.

"How the bloody hell do you know that?" demanded Spike coldly. Garrick shrugged as he pulled down boxes.

"Knew one of the monks. He came running here, demanding protection. I owed the chap a favor, so I let him stay here. He filled me in n everything. The Beast came while I was out, and I found him brutally beaten. He explained the why the Key was changed with his last breath. I thought it was story, but here's the proof! So Madam Key, hold out your wand arm." Dawn glared at him.

"I have name, you know," she snapped, holding out her right arm. The vampire chuckled.

"You sure know how to pick them William."

"He's not-"

"I'm not-"

"If you say that about my sister again, I'll rip your hand off and make you eat it. Now shut up and get Dawn a wand," snapped Buffy. The vampire nodded and wisely shut up. He gave one box to Dawn.

"Give it a wave then." Dawn took the wand and waved it. Immediately, the windows shattered.

"No. Try this one!" The shelves collapsed. "Maybe this one!" The wand imploded. Fifty wands, two broken windows, collapsed shelves, and a vampire with table glued to his back later, Garrick froze. "Hmm, I wonder..." He abruptly straightened up and ran into a back room.

"That thing is insane. Do we have to stay here? He's freaky!" The vampire dashed back in the room with a box.

"This is it! Try this one!" he shouted, brandishing the box above his head as a man would if he struck gold. Dawn looked at it doubtfully, but she took it anyways. She waved it, and green sparks flew from the end.

"Excellent! That had been stuck back there for years. It's an unusual combination. Willow, 10 1/4 inches, swishy, excellent for charms. It's core is remarkable. It's a wonder I was able to get it t all."

"Well? What is it?" demanded Dawn impatiently. Garrick regarded her owlishly.

"It has the hair of the last known witch-slayer, Alexandra. She was fighting vampires outside my shop when one of them pulled her hair. Miss Summers, your turn." Buffy repeated the process that was done with Dawn.

"I have just the wand for you!" he shrieked. He raced over to his desk and began rifling fervently through the stacks. He sneezed and pulled out a dark brown wand. Spike paled.

"Is that?" Spike asked hoarsely. Garrick nodded. "Can I destroy it now? Or do something else for that favor?" Garrick shook his head. Buffy sighed and snatched the wand from him. She waved it, and orchids bloomed from the tip. It made her feel safer, almost as safe as Mister Pointy.

"What's in it?" asked Buffy curiously. She wondered why Spike reacted that way to the wand. Maybe it was used on him?

"Hawthorne, 10 3/4 inches, vampire hair, flexible, perfect for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Which vampire?" Buffy asked, sensing there was a connection between the vampire and Spike. As long as it wasn't Spike's hair, she'd be good.

"I believe he once was called William the Bloody." Buffy glared at the wand as if it had suggested that Dawn was a mutant freak. That's just great. Xander-isms.

"Can I change wands?"

"Nope," Garrick said cheerfully. "That one has bonded to you. No other wand will work for you. They are free. Now, goodbye!" He pushed them out of the shop.

"Bloody hell!" Spike instinctively threw up a hand to block the sun. "The bastard! I don't even have a blanket!" Dawn shrugged.

"You have a coat. Let's go shop!" Buffy rolled her eyes. Spike scowled and removed his jacket. He draped it over his head.

"If this burns, you owe me a new jacket," he said grimly. Buffy mocked him. It was his fault! He should've brought the stupid blanket, not them. Buffy had her own problems. Most important being Dawn's safety. Spike's precious jacket was Item 1671 on her list of importance. The only reason it was on the list was because it belonged to a former Slayer

"Deal with it. Let's go buy your school stuff, Dawnie." The trio headed off to buy the school supplies.

* * *

Willow was scared. It was true. Buffy was gone. Spike and Dawn were with her; at least Dawn would be safe with Buffy and the self-proclaimed Big Bad. She hoped they were going to be in a well warded place, with one or two powerful Wiccans. They were going to need it. Especially with what was coming.

"Willow!" called Xander urgently. Willow dropped the book she was holding and stood up. She ran over to Xander's sentry at the door.

"What?" she demanded. Xander looked at her. Willow felt a chill go through her heart. It couldn't be... No, it was too soon! Giles said it would be at least two weeks before it happened!

"She was just carried past. The things were guarding her. They didn't notice anything." Willow sighed in relief. It wasn't her. Not yet.

"Good. I reached Spike. He and Dawn are with Buffy. Buffy and Dawn are witches apparently. They use wands, cauldrons, brooms. Spike didn't say anything about telling Buff or not." Xander whistled.

"I hope he tells them. If not, I want to be there when Glory decides she wants her ass kicked." Willow whole-heartedly agreed.  
**Plot twist! I need you're help. Should Glory team up with Voldy, or should I have two separate Big Bad's? And one more thing: OMG! 7 reviews? You are wonderful! (::) (::) (::) Three virtual cookies to all you wonderful viewers! I need 14 reviews to update!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
** Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! You people are epic! I, sadly, could not make an original show or series as brilliant as that Joss's or Rowling's. There's a time skip of about a day from the last chapter.**  
Buffy watched as Dawn got sorted into Gryffindor. But her mind was on other things. Such as the message Willow had sent Spike. He told her that Willow and the Gang were just worried about her. That didn't explain Spike's first expression. Damn. That's not good. What's vnot good? A new Big Bad? Buffy put it out of her mind.

The only thing Buffy was really uneasy about was the simple fact of who she would be working with. She and Riley would be co-teaching with Spike as their assistant. That was bound to explode in their faces. If the two of them got into a contest, Buffy would let them kill each other, then pound whatever was left. Violent tendencies? No, just a restless Slayer. She hadn't even explored whatever was giving her major danger vibes.

No, she had to stay in the castle, hidden from view until tonight, when they gave their grand entrance. Dawn seemed cool with it, but Buffy knew better. She noticed Dawn fidgeting. She noticed the way she played with the sleeve of her robes. She noticed Dawn tracing circles on her arm when she thought no one was looking. Buffy wanted to get it over with. Dumbledore gave them an excuse.

Buffy was here to teach with Professor Finn. Dawn, her younger sister, was going to be a witch, who didn't get detected because mystical interference from the Hellmouth. They arrived a day late because the Floo systems were closed because the American Ministry had declared an emergency(Buffy snorted at that; there was an emergency, but did the A.M do anything? No.), and when they were opened something got messed up, so people were arriving in weird places. Their parents were dead. Joyce died of a brain tumor, and their father burned in a fire. Dumbledore was their great-uncle.

"C'mon Blondie, Niblet. Professor just gave us our cue," whispered Spike, a sly grin on his face. Dawn looked at Buffy.

"Why can't Willow teach me?" she whined. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Dawnie, we've been over this. Willow doesn't do wand magic. She does it the way where if she gets it wrong it tends to go kaflooey, smell really awful, or knock herself out." Spike grimaced.

"Oh for God's sake!" He pushed the two sisters inside while they were bickering.

"Spike, can I come hang with you later?" asked Dawn, a look of innocence on her face. Buffy glared at her.

"Geez, Dawn. Hanging out with Spike won't get you back home unless you like landing on your face." The two stood in the middle of the Great Hall, arguing without noticing the hundreds of eyes on them. Dawn shrugged.

"So? It annoys you. That's good enough for me. Besides, it not like I've haven't been around him before. Plus, he's never kidnapped me."

"Just because they don't kidnap you doesn't mean they're safe!"

"Just because they kidnap me doesn't mean they're dangerous!"

"Really? Name one."

"Harmony." Buffy scoffed.

"Please. Harmony doesn't count. She's a blonde who couldn't tell the head of a axe from the handle." Dawn shrugged.

"So?"

"If you get kidnapped this year, you will be grounded for the rest of your life. I'll have Willow put a permanent locator spell on you, let Spike stalk you instead of me, and superglue you to the house."

"Ladies, as interesting as this bickering is, some of us are hungry," said Spike. That got their attention. Buffy glared at him while Dawn looked around.

"Buffy, can we go back now? Please?"

"No. Go sit with whoever you're supposed to."

"What if they're evil?" asked Dawn. Buffy rolled her eyes. God, it was simple. Dawn should've known this.

"You tell me, Spike, Giles, DD, or any of the Gang and we kick their ass. Now go! If that Mole with a Wart guy shows up, come get me. I stab until dead." The students gasped at the butchering of the Dark Lord's name. Some of them chuckled.

"Or you whack it with a troll hammer until it can't get up," muttered Dawn. Buffy cracked a smile.

"They seem short of that. Go sit. Spike, you shut up and deal with working with Riley. On the upside, I'm working with a person who won't hesitate to kill you if I ask him to."

Buffy looked around the hall. There were four tables. Each one had a lot of kids sitting there. The only the kids seem to have in common was the insignia on their robes. One set had raven, another a snake, another a badger, and the last had a lion.

"Bit, I think you're over at that table," said Spike, pointing at the one with lions. Dawn looked at them.

"Damn. Did Willow lose a family?" Buffy looked at the table. There were a few redheads sitting near each other.

"No clue. Go!" Buffy pushed Dawn over towards the table. Dawn glared at Buffy, but she walked slowly over to the table. Spike chuckled.

"Hush. Do you know if those people with the snakey thing on their robes actually have snakes?" she asked Spike lowly as they walked to the Head Table.

"Don't insult them! We Slytherins are incredible!"

"Uh-huh. And Xander married Harmony. Do they?"

"Snakes aren't allowed here, Pet. Only owls, cats, and toads are allowed. Of course, that didn't matter to me. I brought a horse one year. I got detention for a long time, but it was worth it."

"Yes. When you were human and not killing everyone you met."

"Hey! I didn't kill you and your Scoobies!"

"You sent assassins to kill me! You kidnapped Willow! You nearly destroyed the world!"

"Oi, that was Angel. Remember? You an' I, we had a deal. You let me skip town with Dru and-"

"You didn't stay out of Sunnydale! And you didn't help me!"

"Buffy, as wonderful as dinner amusement is, some of us want to go to bed," cut in Riley. Buffy snorted.

"Sorry. I'm not stopping them."

"It's no surprise that the Minister was worried about conditions at Hogwarts. Apparently some of the teachers are just children," a woman in pink said sweetly. Buffy's eyes flashed dangerously. She was not a child! She had stopped the world ending five times! Yeah, a child can do that.

"Buffy," warned Spike. He saw the glint in Buffy's eyes. It was the glint she got when she found a nest, or she was killing something that threatened her family.

"I'm sorry. It's just sometimes William needs to torn down verbally. You know how men get with their egos," Buffy replied sweetly. Spike glared at her.

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing. But you and Riley will probably start some stupid argument soon. Then I'll have to beat you both so you shut up. I'm hungry. Go away."

"Hanging around Anya?" Buffy ignored Spike and took the open seat next to the Headmaster, leaving Spike the one next to Riley.

* * *

Dawn tried not to snort when she saw Buffy arguing with Spike. It was almost like being back in Sunnydale. They just didn't have a psychotic hell god after them and friends to support them. Now, they were stuck in castle that didn't have T.V. It was awful. She actually laughed when Buffy made Spike sit next to Riley.

"Who are you?" demanded one of the redheads rudely. Dawn glanced at him. He seemed okay.

"Dawn Summers. You?" The redhead looked taken aback at her rudeness. She was a fifteen year old girl who had just found out she had to learn magic.

"I'm Ron Weasley. This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," he said, introducing himself and the two people sitting next to him. The boy, Harry, looked uncomfortable.

"Cool."

"Cool? He's the Boy Who Lived." Dawn snorted.

"Nice. You're a boy who lived too. Or is that title reserved for one person?" she asked sarcastically. Ron stared at her, shocked.

"You don't know who Harry is?" he whispered. Dawn shook her head.

"Nope. Don't know, don't care. Unless he's out to destroy the world."

"Harry wouldn't do that!" exclaimed Hermione. "He hates You Know Who!"

"And that is?" asked Dawn. She was from the United States! She didn't know what was up with the magical world!

"Just the Dark Wizard that killed my parents and nearly killed me. He tried to take over Britain fourteen years ago. He cast the Killing Curse on my parents because he wanted me dead. My mother sacrificed herself to save me," said Harry grimly. Dawn flashed back to when Buffy jumped into the portal. Always the attention hog.

"Oh. Sorry. My mom died a few months ago, and my dad burned in a fire. All I have left are the Scoobies and Spike."

"How do you know the two people who jut came in with you?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Sister and occasional babysitter. Completely awesome guy who tells really good horror stories." and most of them are from his own escapades as a vampire, Dawn almost added. She could see the curiosity burning behind Hermione's eyes.

"If you're American, why are you at Hogwarts? Why not Salem?"

"DD's our great-uncle."

"DD?"

"Dumbledore. He offered my sister a job working with someone she knew. He let Spike in because Spike is one of my unofficial guardians. He probably knew I wouldn't stay here unless Spike could stay." Hermione blinked. It clearly wasn't the answer she was expecting. Dawn smirked. She had already confused someone.

"What about your sister?" asked Harry. Dawn shrugged.

"She's annoying. I could visit her whenever I want. None of her friends would let me visit Spike. They hate him."

"Why?"

"He's not exactly Prince Charming. He's more of the 'I can deal with you, but if you annoy me, I'll torture you until you think down is up and up is down' people. He's awesome though." Dawn began piling her plate with food. Ron looked at the strange mixture of foods.

"How can you eat that?" he demanded, pointing to the mix of shepherd's pie, pickles, and mustard. Dawn snorted.

"It's my food. You don't like it, don't eat it. Can we hold the Spanish Inquisition until after dinner?" she asked impatiently. Hermione blushed and turned her attention back to her plate. Ron and Harry shrugged.

Dawn deflected any questions asked throughout the rest of dinner. She ignored every attempt to talk to her or to the students. She only spoke again when dinner was over, and someone called to her. It was Buffy.

"What?" asked Dawn, slightly annoyed. Buffy had a mix between a grin and an angry frown on her face. "Make with the 'splainy."

"Do you want to learn about what I do?" Buffy asked reluctantly. It wasn't her idea! Riley, Spike, and Dumbledore ganged up on her! Dawn broke into a disbelieving smile.

"What did you do with my sister?" she smirked. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Meet me tomorrow outside at 7:00. You have any pointy pieces of wood?" Dawn raised an eyebrow out Buffy.

"You and Mom didn't let me out of the house after sunset. You wouldn't let me even touch a sword. Why would I have a weapon?"

"Rule #3: Always have a weapon. Rule #2: Never invite someone in. Rule #1: Don't die. You should know these. You have lived with knowing what I am for three years." Dawn shrugged.

"Not my fault! You guys couldn't let the annoying little sister do anything by herself. Nope. I'm just too precious to let see deadly things. Too fragile. I might end up being more mentally scarred by looking at a battle axe than listening to Anya talk about what she does with Xander. Oh no, little Dawnie can't hear _words_. They might _hurt_ her," Dawn said bitterly. A chuckle came from the shadows.

"Were you always this sarcastic, or is this a new development?" asked Spike when he came out.

"God, I've got to get you a little bell to wear!" shrieked Buffy. Dawn snorted. Spike shrugged and put an arm around Dawn.

"Well, I think my birthday's in a few months. I'm gonna take the Bit and educate her in the wonderful tales of my unmentionable days." He picked Dawn up. "I'll return her to her dorm before midnight. Oh, Soldier-boy's lookin' for you." He carried Dawn off. Buffy sighed.

Those two were a formidable pair. She hoped they didn't get the idea to start pranking. It would be disastrous. Dawn would come up the pranks, Spike would set it up. She shuddered. Horror.

Buffy began compiling a mental list of things she'd need to teach Dawn. How to handle weapons, what she can fight, how to meditate, ways to get information out of a demon, were just a few of the things Dawn needed to learn. She also needed to learn to research and manage to not fall asleep.

"Buffy!" shouted Riley, jogging to catch up with her. She stopped and spun around. She looked at him.

"Yeah?" she asked. Riley paused.

"The first class starts at 9:30." Riley fought back a chuckle when Buffy groaned.

"But morning and Buffy are non mixy! We're worse than Willow and coffee!" she whined. Riley let out a chuckle but tried to turn it into a manly cough.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Night Buff," he said as he headed off in a different direction. Buffy nodded. She got directions from the portraits to her room.  
** Okay. I lied. I got ONE review, but I'm updating because I want to. And I love it when the pretty blue button gets pushed. The more times it's pushed, the faster I write!**


End file.
